


Now I Know

by Le_nna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_nna/pseuds/Le_nna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never knew what love was, but now I know, today, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know

 I met her at a coffee shop five years ago when I was still in college innocent to what a future really was but longing it nonetheless, wondering too much about too many unimportant things. But now I know, today, I know what really mattered back then was her, the girl with the golden hair and forest green eyes, with a heart that she had covered with a rocky wall but I swear that if you could see inside it would be filled with pink cotton candy, sweet and soft.

 She wasn’t too tall, but taller than me, the kind of tall that fitted perfectly next to me; my chin could place on her shoulder in a comfortable way, when we hugged I would slightly touch her neck with my lips -not quite kissing them but casually getting closer - lingering by a couple of seconds on my favorite spot on her. She never said a thing about that, we were masters at pretending, but, occasionally, she would push me away only to get closer to my cheek and bite it. She loved to bite. It was her bad habit, it didn’t delight me at first, I would frown at her but now I know, today, I know I would trade anything for one more bite.  A lot of words came out of her mouth -as well as bites-, most of them complains about a world she couldn’t fit in. I hope she fits in now. But her eyes spoke more beautiful things that her lips did, there was love and hope in them. I could read stories about bravery and see beautiful dreams by only looking into those warm eyes. She also liked to gently kick me in the ribs, and now I know, today, I know she did it because I complained about the nonexistent pain and she could caress my side longer than needed. Her arms, strong and gentle, every time she hugged me I felt I was melting into them, our bodies fitted perfectly together -as if we were made for each other, carved by the finest sculptor. Her arms were a safe and relaxing place to stay in and now I know, today, I know they were the only real home I ever had. 

 I didn’t see it then. Too worried about exams and about pleasing professors and, most of all, my mother. My mother who had never been the best example of love, my mother who had taught me that love is weakness and the further away you get from it the better, but now I know, today, I know all I really need is that love back, the love from the girl with a pink-cotton-candy heart. The love I refused to let into my life but was still there, unconditional and stubborn, as stubborn as the girl who gave it to me. Now I know, today, I know she was fighting against a world that  had let her down too many times with nothing but unselfish love. And that golden hair, if it weren’t because it only got to her waist, I would had sworn she was Rapunzel, with the glowing and healing powers included. She healed me, indeed she did, even when I was bitter to her and I didn’t deserve a bit of her love, she stayed and she cared as long as her own body let her. She promised me a happy ending. But I never believed in them. Because now I know, today, I know she is gone forever.


End file.
